De retour parmi vous
by Enais66
Summary: Percy Weasley retrouve enfin sa famille. C'est ma guerre. Un drame survient. Reprise de la mort d'un personnage du Tome 7. SPOLIER


Voici un OS que j'ai écrite il y a déjà quelque temps. Je l'ai écrit sous le choc on peut dire, seulement quelque jours après la parution de Harry Potter 7, une fois que je l'ai eu fini. Cet OS représente vraiment ce que j'ai ressentie après ça...

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

**De retour parmi vous**

Ça fait maintenant quatre ans, quatre ans que je ne leur est plus parlé, quatre ans que je les repousse. Je ne sais pas si ils voudront bien me pardonner un jour, je me suis trompé, je m'en suis aperçu, je le regrette. Il y a quelques temps que j'essaie de quitter le ministère, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être si difficile. Même le ministre actuel fait partie des Mangemorts, je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, à qui me fier pour m'aider à sortir. Heureusement Abelforth a pris contact avec moi, et m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a fait partir du ministère il y a quelque jour, je n'ai pas encore pu prendre contact avec ma famille. J'ai peur de leur réaction quand ils me verront. Mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, Abelforth vient de me contacter, la guerre commence, Poudlard doit se défendre, c'est le moment pour moi de me racheter, c'est le moment pour moi de me faire pardonner.

Je marche toujours dans ce long couloir qui doit me mener à Poudlard, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, je ne veux plus faire demi-tour. Je ne sais pas sur qui je vais tomber à l'arrivée, il me tarde de les revoir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux à cette rencontre. Au moment de passer a travers l'ouverture, je trébuche et me retrouve étalé par terre, quelle entrée. Mon entrée est plus remarqué que je ne l'avais prévue. Je me relève temps bien que mal et m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche.

- J'arrive trop tard ? C'est déjà commencé ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qui se passait, et je… je…

Ma famille presque au complet se tient devant moi, ils sont quasiment tous là ma mère, mon père, Bill, Fred, Georges, Ginny. Je reconnais aussi Fleur la femme de Bill, ainsi que Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ose plus rien dire, plus personne ne parle. On est tous pétrifiés. J'entend que des personnes parle, je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit ni se qu'elles disent. L'atmosphère est glacée, tout comme nous. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, il faut que je m'excuse, ça ne va pas être facile, ils ne vont pas me pardonner facilement, et c'est normal, je le comprends.

- J'ai été un imbécile ! Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme une andouille prétentieuse, j'ai été un… un…

J'ai hurlé, je veux qu'ils entendent, qu'ils comprennent que je regrette vraiment la façon dont j'ai agis. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je pense vraiment tout ce que je viens de leur dire, mais comment me faire pardonner ?

- Un crétin adorateur de ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille.

A ce que je vois Fred n'a pas perdu sa repartie. C'est quand même dur à avaler tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense réellement de moi. Ça me fait mal, mais je comprends, je comprends que ça a du être dur pour eux, que j'ai du travail pour qu'ils me pardonnent. C'est un coup dur pour mon amour propre mais il faut que je leur dise.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai été !

-Tu ne saurais mieux dire.

Fred enfonce un peu plus le clou, mais il me tend la main. Je sais que par ce geste il veux me montrer que je suis pardonné en parti, mais c'est déjà super. Je lui suis reconnaissant, de faire le premier pas, de ce qui fait pour moi, pour nous. Je sais que pour lui non plus ça ne doit pas être facile. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui serrer la main maman éclate en sanglots, et me saute dessus en repoussant Fred. Elle me serre tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'étouffer, ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas serré comme ça, ça fait du bien. Je lui tapote le dos pour essayer de la consoler, mais je croise le regard de papa. Je le fixe, j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il pense de mon retour, c'est avec lui que j'ai été le pire, c'est lui qui va avoir le plus de mal à me pardonner.

-Je suis désolé, papa.

Il vient à son tour me serrer dans ses bras. Je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant pour la facilité avec laquelle ils acceptent mes excuses. Je sais que c'est ma famille, mais avec tout le mal que je leur ai fait je pensais qu'ils ne voudraient plus me voir. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je n'avais jamais étais ému à ce point.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu la raison, Perce ?

Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé par mon diminutif, j'en suis tout retourné. Je réponds à la question de Georges tout en essayant de m'essuyer discrètement les yeux avec ma cape de voyage.

- Il y a un certain temps que j'y pense. Mais je devais trouver un moyen de me sortir de là et ce n'est pas facile au ministère, ils n'arrêtent pas d'emprisonner les traîtres. Finalement, j'ai réussis à entrer en contact avec Abelforth et il m'a confié il y a dix minutes que Poudlard était décidé à se battre, alors me voilà.

- Il est vrai que nous comptons sur nos préfets pour assumer une fonction de commandement en de périodes telles que celle-ci. Maintenant, montons là-haut et battons-nous, sinon tout les bons Mangemorts auront déjà été pris.

Je suis heureux de constater que les jumeaux n'ont pas perdu leur sens de l'humour pendant mon absence, et que Georges m'imite toujours aussi bien, à ce que je peux constater.

-Tu es donc ma belle-soeur, à présent.

Tout en serrant la main de Fleur je les suis dans les escaliers. Je sais que c'est la guerre mais à cet instant je suis heureux. Je fais de nouveaux parti de la famille, je ne suis plus seul. Maintenant rien de mauvais ne peut m'arriver. Je suis à nouveaux envahi par ce sentiment de sécurité que j'avais perdu en rentrant au ministère.

Nous nous rendons tous dans la Grande Salle, cela fais si longtemps que je n'y ai pas mi les pieds. Elle est toujours aussi belle aussi imposante, avec son plafond sombre et parsemé d'étoiles, ainsi que c'est quatre longue table. Je suis époustouflé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, tout ces élèves qui sorte de leur lits, qui n'ont pas froid au yeux, ils veulent se battre pour défendre leurs idées, je les admire, à leur âge je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le cran de le faire, il y a encore quelque temps même je n'en étais pas capable. Je n'écoute pas le discours que fait McGonagall, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je suis trop occupé avec ma famille, avec l'Ordre…

- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre.

Le fil de mes pensées a été interrompu par cette voix, cette voix effrayante, aiguë, glacée, tranchante, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais elle provoque la panique dans le château. Les élèves hurlent, cherche l'origine de la voix, j'avoue que moi non plus je n'en mène pas large, je me suis considérablement rapproché des jumeaux.

- Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Cette fois-ci le silence c'est fait dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde écoute avec attention cette voix.

- Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

Un élève veut obéir, alors se produit un spectacle que jamais j'aurai cru voir, les trois maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se ligue contre les Serpentard pour protéger Harry. Ce spectacle me redonne du courage, avec tant de volonté on peut être gagné. En attendant un plan d'attaque a été mis en place. Je me retrouve embarqué par les jumeaux pour organiser la défense des entrées et passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école.

Après ça je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe pendant un moment, les élèves ont été évacué, ce qui sont restés ont été repartis comme nous dans des zones de combat. Puis minuit arrive, trop vite à mon goût. Le combat commence, les mangemortd sont partout, je me bas au coté de Fred et Georges, plusieurs mangemortd sont envoyé au tapis. J'ai l'impression que le combat dure des heures, je ne sais pas qui a le dessus, je ne sais pas si des gens sont mort pour défendre notre cause. Je continu à me battre, je me battrai jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. Nous sommes séparés de Georges, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me retrouve à me battre au coude a coude avec Fred, nous sommes assailli par les mangemorts, nous essayons de battre en retraite. Nous recevons l'aide inattendu de Ron, Hermione et bien sur Harry. Dans sa précipitation de fuir l'homme qui me fait face perd son masque, je reconnaît en face de moi…

- Bonjour, monsieur le ministre !

Je suis moi même étonné par ce que je viens de dire, par ma reparti. Je fais tout pour me détendre. Ma remarque semble déstabiliser mon adversaire car je réussis à lui envoyer un sort qui le laisse assez mal en point. Je continue sur ma lancé.

- Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

- Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour !

Je suis en pleine guerre mais je suis heureux, même Fred semble apprécier mon humour, le ministre s'effondre, je constate que mon sort marche, des piquants sorte de tout son corps, on dirait un oursin. Fred a l'air d'autant plus réjoui par le résultat que je viens de produire.

- Tu as vraiment fais de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

Tout semble s'effondrer, j'étais heureux, il y a un instant je rigolais avec Fred. La seconde suivante, on est tous projetés dans le air, tout n'est que chaos, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mon hurlement se mêle à ceux des autres. Je ne vois plus rien, il y a que des décombres, de la poussière, il fait froid, j'ai mal. Il n'y a plus que de la douleur. Je fini par distinguer un corps allongé à mes cotés, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Je hurle, ce corps… ce corps, c'est…

- Non… non… non ! Non ! Fred ! Non !

Je ne veux pas y croire, c'est pas possible, pas lui, j'ai envie de vomir. Je le secoue de toutes mes forces. Il a les yeux ouverts, il rit encore, c'est moi qui l'ai fait rire. Il ne peut pas me laisser, pas maintenant, pas juste après que je l'ai retrouvé… Pas Fred, pas lui, pas mon frère, je les toujours cru immortel, indestructible. Si lui tombe qui peut encore rester debout, qui peut continuer à combattre. Je perçoit Ron, lui aussi a l'air dévastée. Je n'entends plus rien, plus aucun bruit n'arrive à mes oreilles. Le monde est en train de sombrer, c'est la fin du monde. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je sens plus qu'autre chose des maléfices jaillir dans la nuit. Je le protège, je fais rempart de mon corps pour qu'il n'ai rien. Harry m'appelle, il veut que je parte, je vois sur son visage que lui aussi souffre, mais je ne peux pas laisser Fred ici, je ne veux pas partir.

- Percy !

Cette fois c'est Ron, il essaie de m'entraîner en me tenant par les épaules. Je ne le laisserai pas comme ça, pas ici. Je ne peut pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Ron a, lui aussi, le visage strier de larmes, je vous qu'il est aussi mal que moi, mais il est aussi plus fort, lui a la force de continuer, il essaie de me raisonner.

- Percy, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !

Je recommence à entendre les combats, j'entends des hurlements, tout ce désespoir, j'ai l'impression que c'est le reflet de mes sentiments, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. D'un seul coup je voie Harry se saisir de Fred par les aisselles, il veut le déplacer, l'amener avec nous. Je veux l'aider, je saisi alors mon frère par les jambes.

- Ici.

On dépose le corps dans une niche, il est à l'abri. Je lui ferme délicatement les yeux. Je pleure. Il faut que je continue à combattre, il faut que je le venge, que je les venge tous… Il y a tant de souffrance, je vais leur faire payer tout ce qu'il fond. Je me relève, je m'avance vers les combats. Il est là, à mes cotés, je le sens, il me soutient, il ne peut rien m'arriver avec Fred.

- ROOKWOOD !

Il faut que je le tue, il faut qu'il souffre autant que je souffre. Il ne faut pas qu'il continu, il faut l'arrêter. Je me lance à sa poursuite. Pour Fred, et pour tout les autres, il ne mérite pas de vivre. Je le tuerai.

Je me précipite dans la bataille, pour Fred, il faut qu'on gagne. Que sa vie n'ai pas été prise pour rien. Je rejoins Rookwood et me lance dans un combat acharné. Mais avant je hurle.

-POUR FRED ! POUR MON FRÈRE !

**FIN **

J'espère que ça vous à plus. J'attend vos réactions, alors à vos review...


End file.
